Kitten Love
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: She didn't know how it happened and she was pretty sure she DIDN'T want to know! Winry got turned into a kitten and Ed finds her. Will he cast her off, or, will it lead to something? ONESHOT EdWin Fluff, please R&R!


_**Kitten Love**_

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own FMA In Anyway.

**Rating: **PG - PG-13

She didn't know how it happened. And she was pretty sure, she _didn't _want to know. She got turned into a cat, a kitten, to be exact. Winry Rockbell somehow woke up and realized, she was a cat. _How could this happen?_ She asked herself. The worst part, at this point, was that she was in the house alone. Edward and Alphonse had returned home about a week ago, bodies fully restored. Sadly, Alphonse was out to Rush Valley with her grandmother, Pinako, when she said she had to get new automail parts. Edward, on the other hand, was out to town, leaving her alone in the house.

She got off her pillow, trying to adjust herself to having four legs, and eventually got off the bed. She wobbled down the stairs, seeing, sadly, things are _much _bigger… Then again, she was the size of a normal person's palm. She finally reached the bottom. _Ugh! I can't believe this! _She complained mentally. _I'm gonna have to wait until Ed gets back… But, heaven knows, he's never usually early_ she thought, somewhat annoyed. She shrugged quietly and wobbled over to the couch.

She stared up at the tall chair. She had seen cats jump before; maybe this wouldn't be so hard. She pulled back, as much as she could, and jumped up onto the couch. _Maybe this isn't so bad_ she thought, feeling this was not much of a challenge. Besides, this was _Winry Rockbell_! The toughest girl in Resembol! She conquered learning automail, learning to walk on all fours, until Ed returned, shouldn't be so hard.

She sat down on the soft, cushiony, sofa, and stared at the front door, anxiously waiting for Ed. She started to think about the blonde. How they were always such close friends and whatnot. Sometimes, when they were younger and he would get angry at her, he'd call her 'un-sexy' or even 'un-cute' and an occasional 'unattractive'. She knew he probably didn't mean it. _Or did he?_ She asked herself and, automatically, wondered why that bothered her.

She was very fond of Ed, maybe that was it. He was her friend, of course, but he was a _guy_. But, it wasn't like; she was _attracted_ to him or anything. Sure, he had his beautiful, long, golden, blonde hair and matching golden eyes that burned like fire with a passion. And his chest, oh God, his chest was perfect! Unlike any other 16-year old she had ever seen. He was in good shape and was packing a faultless 6-pac of abs!

_What the hell am I thinking!? This is _**Ed**_ I'm thinking about! _Winry scolded herself. _This is the same guy who gets pissed off each time someone insults his height! The same guy who _**always**_ keeps to himself and _**never**_ lets anybody in!... Not even his best friend…_ She got depressed over that last comment. She just hit a sore spot on herself. Though, it was true. Ed _always_ kept to himself and never let his true feelings show, unless needed to. He was always bottling up his feelings. Winry knew this was unhealthy. She started thinking about him again. His _good _side though. He was sweet, generous, always willing to give a helping hand when needed. Of course, he'd never help someone he _didn't _like, but still, aside from that, he was a nice person.

_Maybe I was wrong… Maybe I _**am **_attracted to him. _She admitted. _Though, I'd never tell Ed that!_ She decided. He was, indeed, perfect, to her, at least. Aside from his _many_ faults, he was perfect in her eyes. _Ed…_ she thought. She _really _would never tell him, though. No, she was afraid he wouldn't feel the same about her and their friendship, what was left of it anyway, would become awkward.

Eventually, thinking about Ed's attitude and body, she fell into a haze, lied down on the sofa and fell asleep again.

Ed was returning to the Rockbell home under a heavy rainstorm. Not that the rain bothered him, he liked it; it helped him relax. He was walking rather than running. The light yellow, two-story house was just up ahead. _Winry's gonna kill me for coming home under a rainstorm_ he thought. But the scolding would be worth it. The hard rain pelting against his skin was extremely soothing.

He walked, not really paying attention, and accidentally tripped and fell onto the dirt road. The _mud _road, to be exact, caused by the rain, undoubtedly. "Damn!" he cursed angrily under a breath. He forced himself to his knees and looked at himself. His black tank top was now smothered in mud, his black pants and combat boots as well. He sighed heavily before he stood up and brushed himself a bit. He continued down the mud road, still covered in some wet dirt, until he reached the Rockbell home.

He let out a deep breath. _Winry's wrench, here I come_ he thought. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, opened the door, and entered the house, closing the door behind him. "Winry, I'm back!" he announced. No response, "That's peculiar" he whispered. _Winry always comes when I say I'm back_ he thought curiously. He slowly stepped into the living room. "Winry?" he asked quietly.

Winry heard a familiar voice and fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she saw were a pair of legs covered in black pants. _ED!_ She thought happily. She opened her mouth to speak but, what came out, was a small, little "_meow_" Ed looked next to him, down to the sofa. "A… Cat?" Ed asked quietly.

Winry was shocked by what was happening. She couldn't speak! She could only… Meow. Ed's facial expression went from curious to a somewhat annoyed look. He wasn't very fond of cats. "How the hell did you get in here!?" he asked angrily. The small cat only looked at him, scared. "Alright, I don't care how you got in" Ed stated as he picked up the cat with his hands and kept it at arms length. Winry was worried now; she knew his history with cats was not a good one. "But" Ed continued. "I'm getting you out!" he declared as he walked over to the front door, opened it and held the small cat out in the pouring rain.

Winry struggled in his hands; she was _not_ going to be left outside in the cold. She looked over her shoulder, only to meet Ed's flaring eyes. She stared at him as innocently as she could.

Ed's faced softened slightly at the look on the kittens face. The cat was incredibly adorable. It had pale, blonde fur and wide, innocent blue eyes. "Damn! Why'd you have to be so cute!?" he asked to no one in particular. He sighed, clearly annoyed, and brought the small kitten to his chest and closed the door with his free hand. Although the Elric didn't know it, under her fur, Winry was blushing furiously.

_Damn! _Winry thought nervously. "Now, what to do with you" Ed said, slightly irritated. Winry looked up at him from his arms. "Hmm, let me find Winry, I'm sure she'll know what to do" he said. Winry widened her eyes considerably. _Oh no! What's going to happen when he see's I'm not here!? _She thought nervously.

Ed began walking up the stairs and calling Winry's name but each time would be the same. No response. "Where the hell could she be!?" Ed asked in a fit of anger. "_Meow_" Winry cried out in Ed's arms. Ed looked down at the small cat and then pulled her up in front of him.

"You know, you really remind me of Winry" he said, slight contentment in his voice. In response to that, Winry cocked her head sideways. "You've got the same hair she has and her same exact eyes" he declared. "_Meow_" Winry replied. "Hmm, I think I'll call you 'Winry' for now" Ed said as he pulled the small cat into his chest once again. "It'll help me remember you better" he stated. "Meow!" Winry complained scornfully after his comment. "What? I'm not good with coming up with names" he explained. Winry shrugged rudely.

Ed let out a breath. "Maybe Winry, my friend Winry, stepped out" Ed figured. "Yeah, let's go with that for now" he decided. Ed looked down at the small kitten his arms once again. They were both wet; Ed from walking home under the water and Winry because Ed almost threw her out earlier. "First" Ed said. "Let me get changed, then, I'll get you a towel and I'll call Al, I'm sure he'll know what to do. He's always known a lot about cats" he supposed.

Winry's eyes bugged out again. _Get… 'Changed'? _She thought nervously. She had seen Ed in nothing but boxers, why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Ed walked over to his room; Winry was restraining herself from using her claws to rip his throat out. The blonde opened the door to his room and entered. He gently put Winry on his bed, walked over to a nearby dresser and pulled out a black tank top.

Winry had made herself comfortable on Ed's bed, though, she felt uncomfortable being here. With Ed. About to strip himself until he had nothing but boxers. _Oh God!_ Winry thought anxiously. Just as Winry predicted, Ed began undressing himself until he was in his boxers, which gave Winry the_ perfect _opportunity to see his 6-pac of abs, his broad shoulders, lean body, and well built structure.

Winry couldn't help but stare and blush obsessively beneath her pale blonde fur. And then… Then, the fantasy was lost when he pulled on his clean black tank top. Though, that wasn't so bad either. His tank top squeezed him tightly, not terribly, but tight enough to show what body type he had.

Ed let out a relaxed breath. He was now wearing just his boxers and black tank. "OK, now to get you a towel" he said quietly as he scooped Winry in his arms again. He stepped into the bathroom, grabbed a clean towel, and wrapped the small kitten in the soft material. "There, now I'll call Al and see and see what he says about what to do with you" Ed stated.

He held the cat in his arms, towel and all, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. Al and Pinako had left numbers for them to call if anything came up so, he grabbed the small paper, picked up the phone and dialed the number. _"Hello?"_ a soft, familiar voice said. "Hi Al, it's me, Ed" the older Elric said. _"Oh, hello brother!" _Al said cheerfully.

"_Is something going on?" _he asked. "Well, yeah" Ed replied. "You see, I found a cat today and, I don't want to leave her out in the rain, any suggestions?" he asked. _"Hmm, I knew me knowing about cats would come in handy, ha-ha! Well, is it a full grown cat or a kitten?" _Al asked. "It's a kitten" Ed confirmed. _"Hmm, you're gonna have to work a little extra then. Well, make sure she's warm and keep a close eye on her, most kittens are a little wily" _Al told him.

"Oh… Great!" Ed complained. _"Ha-ha! If you get tired just feed her some milk; kittens fall asleep easily after a warm bit of milk" _Al suggested. "Hmm, OK I'll remember that, thanks Al" Ed said gratefully. _"No problem! Well, bye bro!" _Al said happily. "Yeah, bye" Ed said before he hung up the phone.

"OK, keep the cat warm" he said as he held Winry snugly in his arms. Winry meowed quietly. "Well, so far you don't seem so wily; maybe this won't be so hard" Ed said as he walked into the living room. Winry looked up at her partner; he was being so kind. She liked it. She started playing with the idea of making her evening with him a total nightmare for him but abandoned the thought. He wasn't very cooperative and his patience would probably grow thin and he'd reconsider throwing her out.

She just stayed cozily in his arms; calmly and collectively. Her nervousness of being so close to Ed had gone down a bit. It was comforting, actually. She was able to feel the heat radiating off of him to her. She could also breathe in his scent; it was a mix of clean clothes and some mud, undoubtedly from the outside when he was walking through the rain.

She wanted to call out his name and tell him how much she adored him! She wanted to tell him how grateful she was for him doing this for her! Tell him… Tell him how she'd like it to be like this _every _night; just him and her, alone, sharing nothing but their true feelings. Tell him she was in love with him. But, all that came out was a small, sad, "_meow_".

Ed immediately looked down at the small cat in his arms. He sat down on the sofa and looked at her worriedly. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked fearfully. Winry did not reply but buried herself in his chest. Ed gently pet her head oh so softly. "Hey, it's OK" he said comfortingly. Winry looked up at her partner. He looked worried; Winry certainly didn't want this for him. She mentally smiled. _No! I won't make him worried! He deserves better than that!_ She told herself.

She forced out a small meow, a little happier than her last one. Ed smiled a little. "Wow, you even have the same attitude as Winry! One minute she's depressed, the next, she's as happy as can be! Both of you got mood swings" he stated. Winry looked at him, annoyed. She turned away, pulled out some claws and scratched his stomach gingerly.

"Ouch!" Ed complained as he put a hand on the scratched spot. "You really _are_ like Winry!" he said as he continued to examine the scratch. _Hmph!_ Winry wanted to say to him. "Well, doesn't seem like there's any blood" he established. Winry meowed scornfully, as if upset she didn't make blood come out. "Man… I wonder where Winry is" Ed whispered. Winry looked back at the blonde.

"I'm getting kinda worried about her" he said sadly. _He's… _**Worried**_ about me?_ Winry asked herself. "Hmm, maybe I'm just overreacting… I'm sure she's fine" he said finally and then yawned wearily. "I'm kinda tired… I'd go to sleep, but I got to watch over you" Ed said as he looked at Winry in his lap. Winry yawned a bit herself; today had been a strange day causing her to be a little weary too.

"Well, well, well, a tired cat! Maybe I _can_ get that nap after all" Ed said happily. Winry rolled her eyes. Ed scooped Winry in his arms once again and he walked upstairs.

"Where can I put you?" Ed asked curiously as he looked through all the rooms, searching for a place to put Winry. Ed peeked into Al's room. "Hmm, Al's out to Rush Valley, I'm sure he won't mind if a cat sleeps here" Ed decided as he stepped into his younger brother's room and gently placed Winry on Al's bed. "You can sleep here for now" Ed stated as he placed comfy blankets around the small kitten.

"_Meow_" Winry replied contently as she cuddled deeply into the mattress and sheets. "There" Ed said. "I'm going to sleep" Ed declared as he left the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Ed walked into his room, stripped away his black tank top and pulled himself into bed. He untied his hair from its braid, loosened it, and fell asleep.

After a few minutes of lying in Al's bed, hopelessly trying to get sleep, Winry couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't sleep that well! _Damn!_ Winry thought, aggravated. She crawled out of her covers and sheets and walked over to the edge of the bed. She pulled back and carefully jumped off the bed onto the floor. She was still weary but her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and she took a look around. She knew very well why she couldn't sleep. _I want to be with Ed_ she thought.

She walked through the slight opening of the door and sneaked in front of Ed's bedroom door. It was also opened slightly so she quietly stepped in. She softly jumped up onto his bed. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but still, she wanted to be with him, even if she was a cat.

"_Meow_" she cried quietly. Ed stirred somewhat but refused to wake up. "_Meow_" again she continued. Ed shrugged, apparently annoyed that someone was disturbing his sleep. "Go away" he mumbled. "_Meow_" again. "Damn…" Ed cursed as he forced himself onto his elbows. He looked over next to him to meet familiar blue eyes. "What do you want?" he asked, his eyes still blurred a little.

Winry meowed wearily in response. "Can't sleep, huh?" Ed asked. Winry cocked her head a bit. "Why'd the cat have to take a liking to me? Ugh, fine, come here" Ed said as he gestured for her to come closer. Winry walked up next to him and buried herself close to his bare chest. Ed fell back into his pillow and put an arm around the cat next to him. "Good night" he said as he fell asleep once again.

Winry looked at the older Elric. _Good night Ed_ she thought as she lied down and sleepiness consumed her. _Now_ she was able to fall asleep fully.

In the morning, Ed was surprised when he woke up and found his arm around, not a kitten, but… Someone. Someone wearing nothing but a tube top and very short shorts. _What the hell!? _He thought, surprised. He carefully brought himself up. "No… Don't go…" a familiar voice said as she tugged tightly on Ed's arm.

_What!?_ Ed thought. Ed had his arm around Winry and the girl was pleading for him… _Not_ to leave? _She's not thinking! Yeah, that's it, she's asleep and doesn't realize that's _**my **_arm she'd holding_ Ed figured.

_But still_ he thought. _How'd she get in bed with me and where's the cat?_ He asked himself. He brushed off the question. His first goal, now, was to get out of bed without waking Winry up. If she _did_ wake up, she'd probably kill him! Only thoughts that came out of both of them being alone in bed were bad thoughts. _Very _bad thoughts.

_I just need to pull my arm out, get out of bed, and leave, without waking Winry up… Oh boy…_ Ed thought nervously. He started to slowly pull out his arm from Winry's grasp but failed. "No… Please don't go" the mechanic pleaded again as she pulled his arm tightly into her grasp once again. "Damn…" Ed whispered nervously. _I don't want to wake her… But I guess I've got no choice_ he thought sadly. _She's going to kill me for this_ he told himself. "I'm sorry, Winry" he whispered.

He looked down at the blonde in his arms. "Winry, wake up" he said quietly. No response. "Winry, wake up" he said, a little more assertively. Winry shrugged a little, indicating she was listening. "Winry, you've got to wake up" he said. Winry's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light. "Hmm? What?" she said quietly. "Winry, it's me, Ed, wake up" Ed said softly.

Winry looked at Ed's arm in hers and sat up and came face to face with unforgettable golden eyes. "Ed?" she asked. "Winry, I'm… I'm sorry, I just woke up and you were in my arms and… And that was a _really _bad choice of words" he said, nervously trying to explain himself.

Ed went to say something else but stopped when Winry brought her finger to his lips. Ed blushed and looked at her anxiously. "Meow" she said, as if trying to explain herself. Ed's eyes widened considerably. He gently pushed Winry's finger away from his lips. "You mean? _You_ were the kitten from yesterday?" Ed asked. Winry nodded carefully.

"Then, that means…" Ed looked at her shocked. "You came here last night 'cause you couldn't sleep… Y-you love me, don't you!?" he asked, surprised, pointing an accusing finger at her. "What!? Of course not! Why would I love _you_!?" she lied as she turned around so she didn't have to face Ed's undying gaze. "What's that supposed to mean? And, if you don't feel that way about me, then why did you choose to sleep with me?" Ed asked and immediately regretted it. _Wrong choice of words again_ he thought nervously.

"I only slept with you because I couldn't sleep" she explained. "Why didn't you go to your room?" Ed asked. "Because… Because my bedroom door was closed" she said, possibly lying. Ed looked out his door to Winry's room, which was just across the hall, and saw that her door was wide open. "No it's not" Ed confirmed, looking back at the blonde mechanic.

Winry blushed nervously. "Ed…" she said quietly. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" Ed beseeched. The girl turned back to Ed, only to meet his undying gaze once more. "Ed, the truth is…" she stopped for a moment and looked at Ed. "The truth is what?" Ed demanded.

Winry brought her face close to his and put a hand on his bare chest. Ed blushed a little. In just one moment, Winry brought her lips to his and kissed him softly. At first, Ed was surprised but fell deeply into her kiss. Her soft lips pressed against his own, the warmth he felt from her, and it was intoxicating. But then…

"No" Ed protested against her lips. He put a hand on Winry's shoulder and pushed her away. "What's wrong?" Winry asked. "I can't do this to you, Winry" he explained as he looked away from her. "Do what?" she asked. "You deserve better than me, Winry" he began. "I'm a sinner, I don't deserve you, no matter what my feelings are" he said sadly. "No, Ed, don't do this to yourself!" Winry pleaded as she placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

They stared deeply into each others eyes. "It can be like this; just the two of us, loving everything about each other. You say I deserve better, I say the same about you" she said, gently caressing her fingers against his cheek. "I say we should listen to what _we _want" she suggested. Ed placed his hands on her cheeks and slowly pulled her into another loving kiss.

Winry slid her arms around his neck and fell deeper into his lips. "I love you" Ed said against her lips. "I love you too" she replied. She fell back onto his bed, Ed along with her. He pressed his body against hers and continued to kiss her passionately. There they stayed, contently. She was his and he was hers. And their new love… Their new love happened because of what is called _Kitten Love. _

**_Fin_**

**__**

**A/N: **Credit goes to my ausome friend, Olive, who gave me the idea to write this! Olive, you rule!!

By the way, R&R, please!!


End file.
